


the heart is all fire

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: “The head is too wise. The heart is all fire.”(The Raven King, M. Stiefvater)01: Il modo in cui le labbra di Ronan si muovono contro le sue ha la stessa violenza e la stessa ineluttabilità di una catastrofe naturale. (Ronan/Gansey)02: Per anni Adam ha immaginato la sua stanza del college. Ronan e Chainsaw non hanno mai fatto parte del quadro che aveva dipinto. (Adam/Ronan)(raccolta di one-shot a rating rosso su TRC | pairing vari)





	1. hogwarts!au (Ronan/Gansey)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: - scritta per il decimo p0rnfest di fanfic_italia per il prompt: RAVEN CYCLE Richard Gansey/Ronan Lynch Hogwarts!AU  
> \- Corvonero!Gansey e Grifondoro!Ronan.  
> \- Il titolo della raccolta deriva da questa citazione di The Raven King: “The head is too wise. The heart is all fire.”

* * *

  
  
Ronan lo bacia con la stessa rabbia che gli brucia le vene e i tendini da quando suo padre è morto, da quando Adam è entrato nelle loro vite, con i suoi maglioni lisi e troppo larghi, con i suoi incantesimi perfetti e il suo desiderio di diventare come loro.  
È come il crollo di una diga, come una valanga di fango e pioggia lungo il lato di una montagna, il modo in cui le labbra di Ronan si muovono contro le sue: ha la stessa violenza e la stessa ineluttabilità di una catastrofe naturale.  
La testa di Gansey cozza contro il muro alle sue spalle e se Ronan fosse una persona gentile avrebbe frapposto una mano tra la nuca del ragazzo e la fredda pietra alle loro spalle. Se fosse una persona migliore se ne sarebbe preoccupato, ma non lo è e si limita a baciarlo con labbra e denti e tutto quello che ha da offrire – che è spigoloso, freddo e buio come il corridoio in cui si trovano. Infila una mano sotto al maglione di Gansey e gioisce del respiro spezzato che il gesto strappa dalle labbra gonfie e rosse del ragazzo di fronte a lui, del brivido che percorre la schiena di Gansey quando scende a baciargli il collo.  
Le dita di Ronan non sono delicate quando gli slacciano i pantaloni, quando lo stringono tra le dita e gli strappano gemiti rochi. Con una mano Ronan strattona i capelli di Gansey per tornare a baciarlo e ingoiare i singhiozzi che continuano a scappargli dalle labbra socchiuse.  
   
Quando Gansey viene tra le sue dita in un buio corridoio di uno degli infiniti sotterranei di Hogwarts in cui si trovava perché era andato a cercare Adam, per un istante il mondo sembra fermarsi sul suo asse. Per un istante non esiste altro oltre a loro due e alle pareti di umida pietra che li circondano; oltre al respiro frantumato di Gansey che si infrange contro la sua clavicola. È quello che ha sempre desiderato e Ronan non aspetta neanche un istante – neanche che Gansey ritiri su i pantaloni che gli sono scivolati intorno alle ginocchia, si risistemi la camicia o dica qualcosa – prima di voltarsi e andarsene. 


	2. college, future!fic (Adam/Ronan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per anni Adam ha immaginato la sua stanza del college. Ronan e Chainsaw non hanno mai fatto parte del quadro che aveva dipinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- scritta per la decima edizione del p0rnfest di fanfic_italia, in risposta al prompt: RAVEN CYCLE Adam Parrish/Ronan Lynch inaugurare la nuova stanza al college  
>  \- spoiler fino alla fine di TRK, possibile OOC e avviso per la metafora più brutta mai scritta da mano umano + scurrilità varie che sono tutte colpa di Ronan.

  
  
Per anni, Adam non ha fatto altro che sognare – e sì, la coglie anche lui l’ironia, grazie tante – la stanza che avrebbe occupato una volta al college: ha immaginato la porta d’ingresso vecchia e cigolante e la posizione della singola finestra che dà sul cortile interno dell’edificio e da cui entra la luce del tardo pomeriggio che si deposita, lieve come polvere, sui materassi spogli dei due letti singoli che adornano due pareti grigie e vuote. Ha immaginato i suoi scatoloni, sul pavimento della stanza, e i suoi pochi e rammendati vestiti appesi uno ad uno alle stampelle e nascosti tra le ante dell’anonimo armadio datogli in dotazione insieme a quello spazio.  
Di volta in volta ha visto quella camera come un rifugio, come una salvezza; come l’unico obiettivo a cui tendere o come un traguardo per cui gridare vittoria.  
\- Questa stanza è orrenda. –  
L’unica cosa che non ha mai immaginato, neanche nei suoi sonni più agitati, quando aveva ancora sulla lingua il sapore del sangue e delle labbra spaccate dalle nocche di suo padre, è il ragazzo attualmente svaccato sul suo letto. O il corvo che fa eco alle parole di Ronan, dalla sua posizione appollaiata sul tetto dell’armadio.  
\- Fortuna non ci devi dormire tu – ribatte Adam.  
Ronan risponde con un verso che è per metà divertito e per metà puro disprezzo. Ha le braccia incrociate dietro la testa rasata, le gambe divaricate e un’espressione di pura sufficienza sul volto.  
Adam non è certo di cosa Ronan sia venuto a fare fin lì o del perché abbia insistito per accompagnarlo. Ci sono alcune cose degli ultimi mesi della sua vita – la sparizione di Cabeswater e il tremore che ogni tanto ancora gli scuote le dita; le foto di Blue, Gansey e Henry che ritraggono gli sconosciuti paesaggi dell’Amazzonia – che Adam non è ancora del tutto in grado di comprendere e il suo rapporto con Ronan è una di quelle.  
\- Kerah – si lamenta Chainsaw e Ronan fa un gestaccio al corvo che risponde con un altro verso stizzito.  
\- Se dovete andare… - nota.  
Non capisce cosa Ronan ci faccia ancora lì: voleva accompagnarlo e l’ha fatto e potrebbe andarsene, tornare a riprendere Opal da 300 Fox Way; potrebbe rispondere a Declan che li ha chiamati mentre erano sulla via per il college e di sottofondo c’era la voce di una donna che Adam ha già sentito, ma non riesce a localizzare. Ronan potrebbe essere già per strada, diretto verso Henrietta e invece è steso su quello che sarà il suo letto e si rialza sui gomiti per guardarlo con quell’intensità che è tutta _Ronan_ e gli fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena e fa arricciare le penne sul collo di Chainsaw e quello, quello è uno sguardo che Adam capisce. E che i suoi piedi – che non sono mai stati di Cabeswater neanche quando lo erano le sue mani e i suoi occhi – capiscono ancor prima di lui e prima che se ne accorga è in piedi, tra le gambe di Ronan.  
Ronan è ancora steso sul suo letto, appoggiato sui gomiti e non fa altro che guardarlo, guardarlo mentre si china su di lui e gli sfiora le labbra con le proprie solo per tirarsi indietro e affermare:  
\- Almeno fai uscire il tuo corvo. –  
Una risata rauca scuote il corpo dell’altro ragazzo e gli fa gettare la testa all’indietro; Adam pensa che vorrebbe baciare e mordere e lasciare una traccia su quella pelle che Ronan ha appena scoperto, incurante di quando quel demone che non era Cabeswater, ma era dentro Cabeswater, l’ha quasi costretto a soffocare il Greywaren. A volte, Adam ancora si sveglia con le mani e gli occhi tremanti e il terrore di averlo ucciso, di aver…  
\- Non sarebbe la prima volta che assiste – afferma e il ghigno che piega le labbra di Ronan è un serpente bianco e pronto a mordere o saettare tra le sue gambe.  
Adam sbuffa perché Ronan dice sempre la verità e lui non può negare, _ma comunque._  
 _\- Ronan. –_  
Ronan si limita ad allungarsi sul materasso – ed è così invitante, così fintamente vulnerabile che Adam fatica ad ingoiare il singulto che gli si forma tra le labbra - per aprire la finestra alle sue spalle e Chainsaw non esita neanche un istante prima di volare fuori dalla stanza. Ad Adam sembra che ci sia una nota di liberazione nel movimento delle ali del corvo.  
Nel guardare l’uccello sparire tra le fronde degli alberi e le lievi nubi che ingrigiscono il cielo, Adam tira un sospiro di sollievo che si trasforma in un singulto sorpreso quando Ronan poggia una mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
\- Ron… -  
Viene interrotto dal ragazzo che lo prende per il colletto della camicia che indossa e se lo tira addosso, baciandolo. Sono passati giorni, settimane, mesi dalla prima volta che si sono baciati e persa è la lieve incertezza dalle labbra di Ronan: ora si muovono contro le sue come se volessero divorarlo e assaporare ogni suo respiro, ogni suo sospiro, ogni gemito che gli strappa quando le dita, lunghe e agili, di Ronan gli slacciano la cintura, che tintinna piano nel silenzio di quella stanza, e i jeans – vecchi, logori – che indossa.  
Ronan gli morde il labbro inferiore e Adam esala un singhiozzo strozzato che fa piegare le labbra del secondogenito dei Lynch in un sogghigno che è come una cesoia aperta sul suo volto.  
La luce che entra dalla finestra alle sue spalle crea nuove ombre e nuovi spigoli sul volto di Ronan e Adam non riesce a smettere di guardarle – le ombre e gli spigoli che si scompongono e ricompongo come i pezzi di un puzzle, come i pezzi di un sogno sul volto di Ronan – mentre il ragazzo gli stringe le dita intorno al sesso.  
   
(- Cazzo. Sotto questo tetto puoi dire la parola cazzo, Parrish – Ronan ha ringhiato la prima volta che si è fermato a dormire ai Granai, senza Blue, Gansey o Henry e dopo aver evitato la fine di Henrietta.  
Per tutta risposta, Adam aveva interrotto qualsiasi movimento fino a quando Ronan non aveva minacciato di ucciderlo se non _avesse. Ripreso. A. Muoversi. Fottutamente. Subito._ )  
   
Adam viene, soffocando il nome di Ronan contro la spalla del ragazzo. Del _suo_ ragazzo, gli suggerisce una parte del suo cervello che sembra essere più al passo con i tempi e con gli eventi che l’hanno condotto fuori dalla casa di suo padre e in quella stanza.  
Ronan si pulisce distrattamente la mano sui pantaloni prima di tornare a guardarlo: fa scorrere gli occhi sui capelli spettinati di Adam e le sue guance arrossate, sulla porta chiusa alle sue spalle e le due scrivanie vuote ai lati dell’ingresso, sulle braccia tremanti di Parrish e sulle mani posate contro le sue spalle, sugli scatoloni sul pavimento e sul soffitto grigio in cui è incastrato un singolo, triste, faretto.  
Si lecca le labbra da serpente.  
\- Meglio – conclude.  
   
Da qualche parte, Chainsaw,nella sua solitaria perlustrazione del college, concorda.  
   
 


	3. au oppure no, in vacanza (Adam/Ronan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Ronan apre la porta dei Granai, l’ultima cosa che si aspetta di trovarsi di fronte è Adam, con un borsone di tela issato sulla spalla e un’espressione scocciata sul volto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- scritta per la decima edizione del p0rnfest di fanfic_italia, in risposta al prompt: RAVEN CYCLE Adam Parrish/Ronan Lynch au oppure no, in vacanza  
> \- non so perché ho avuto la malsana idea di scrivere le cose dal punto di vista di Ronan salvo poi realizzare che non sono in grado di farlo perché come si scrive Ronan?!ma a quel punto ero già a metà e "Tanto in là ho camminato nel sangue che fermarmi e tornare sarebbe fatica più aspra che il procedere" (cit.)   
> \- chi trova gli accenni a Helen/Declan vince una bambolina

 

  
  
Quando Ronan apre la porta dei Granai, l’ultima cosa che si aspetta di trovarsi di fronte è Adam, con un borsone di tela issato sulla spalla e un’espressione scocciata sul volto.  
\- Non mi ricordavo che il viaggio fosse così lungo – borbotta Adam.  
Ronan può vedere, oltre la soglia e la figura di Adam, il profilo sorto e rammendato dell’Hondayota del ragazzo parcheggiata accanto alla sua BMW sul selciato bianco che ricopre lo spiazzo di fronte alla sua tenuta. Oltre ancora, il sole caldo della Virginia sta calando tra le colline che circondano Henrietta.  
\- Parrish – lo saluta.  
Ronan finge di non vedere il sorriso – minuscolo, pieno, _a casa_ – che, per un attimo, si dipinge sulle labbra di Adam e che sembra sciogliere ogni piega sul suo volto, ogni ruga di tensione che, come una _ley line_ , segna la sua fronte, ogni nodo di muscoli e tendini che gli stringe le spalle.  
\- Mi fai entrare? – ribatte il ragazzo, inarcando un sopracciglio alla figura di Ronan ancora ferma sull’uscio.  
Il secondogenito di Niall Lynch stira le labbra in un ghigno che è come una cesoia aperta sul suo volto, scostandosi di lato, con un sarcastico e ostentato gesto della mano.  
Il rumore che fa la porta d’ingresso, quando Ronan la chiude alle loro spalle, è accompagnato dai versi estasiati di Opal e dal _kerah_ di saluto di Chainsaw.  
   
Non si tengono in contatto quando Adam è al college perché ci sono cose su cui Ronan può scendere a compromessi, ma l’uso del telefono non è uno di quelli. Le scarne notizie che ha gli arrivano da Declan, quando il fratello viene in visita insieme a Matthew, e anche quelle riguardano principalmente le disavventure di Gansey, Blue e Henry in Sud America, giungono ad intervalli di mesi e mesi di distanza e silenzio e Ronan non è certo che siano credibili (- _Ho saputo che sono quasi stati arrestati perché Gansey e Henry si stavano dando da fare nel retro di un locale. Sapevo che Gansey nascondeva qualcosa, sotto quella fottuta aria da principe._ -).  
Ronan non sa mai quando Adam abbia in programma di tornare, sa solo che, un giorno, dopo settimane o mesi di silenzio, il ragazzo è di nuovo lì davanti alla sua porta. È di nuovo lì, seduto accanto ad Opal sul tappeto che Ronan ha sognato - ci sono corvi e tralci d’edera, pietre con vecchie incisioni in latino e profili di skateboard; ci sono coppe, avvolte tra l’inchiostro e le pagine di un vecchio quaderno esploso; se Gansey fosse lì direbbe che è un arazzo commemorativo, ma Gansey non c’è e quello è solo uno stupido tappeto sognato.  
Adam è di nuovo in piedi, nella sua cucina, con una tazza di caffè tra le dita screpolate e Ronan pensa che deve dargli più barattoli di crema, la prossima volta che se ne andrà al college; pensa che deve ricordarsi di sognarli. Un sorriso si piega, lento come l’inverno, come il letargo di certi animali, sulle labbra di Adam.  
\- Opal si è addormentata?– gli chiede.  
Ronan inarca un sopracciglio in una muta, ironica domanda, e Adam non è certo che gli stia chiedendo come potrebbe esserci quel silenzio – nessuno sbattere di zoccoli sul legno, nessun acuto stridio, nessuna risata, nessuna parola - se Opal non stesse dormendo o se gli stia facendo una proposta oscena. Adam pensa che non gli importa davvero.  
Ronan non sa chi si sia mosso per primo, chi sia avventato, chi sia la preda e chi l’animale fatto d’artigli e zanne che la insegue, ma la tazza di Adam è improvvisamente dimenticata sul ripiano di marmo della cucina e le labbra di Adam si muovono contro le sue.  
Le mani del ragazzo gli accarezzano le spalle, gli strattonano la maglietta che indossa e Ronan non si sente a casa, perché non ha mai smesso di sentirsi a casa da quando è tornato ai Granai, ma si sente come il serpente che ha ingoiato un elefante nel libro che Opal sta leggendo: pieno e con una nuova forma. Una forma definita dalle mani di Adam che tracciano le linee nere che, come rettili, gli decorano la schiena, dai suoi denti che si stringono intorno a un capezzolo, dalla bocca di Adam che scende a tracciare le linee del suo addome; dalle sue dita che si infilano oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni che indossa.  
Quando Adam lo penetra con due dita, Ronan soffoca il gemito che gli strappa mordendogli la spalla fino a lasciarvi un’impronta rossa.  
\- Lynch – annaspa il ragazzo, premuto tra lui e la credenza alle loro spalle.  
Per punizione – _per aver parlato, per essere così lento, per…_ \- Ronan stringe la mano intorno al sesso di Adam, strappandogli un singulto strozzato.  
\- Parrish – quasi ringhia, contro le sue labbra prima di baciarlo, tutto denti e violenza. Tutto disperazione e settimane di assenza, giorni in cui ci sono state solo le sue mani a dargli sollievo.  
Quando Adam – finalmente, finalmente, perché è sempre così fottutamente lento? – lo penetra, Ronan annaspa qualcosa che forse è il nome di Adam o forse una supplica che gli sfugge a tradimento tra i denti serrati per non far rumore, per non emettere alcun verso.  
\- Ronan. –  
La voce di Adam, strozzata, singhiozzata è piena di qualcosa che Ronan non vuole indagare. Quando viene, Adam gli stringe un braccio intorno alla vita, come a volersi avvicinare il più possibile a lui, come a volergli impedire di andare via e Ronan vorrebbe chiedergli: _dove pensi che vada?_ e indicare volgarmente il suo sesso ancora duro, ma riesce solo a soffocare un ringhio tra i denti.  
Adam riprende fiato contro la sua spalla - Ronan sente i leggeri sbuffi d’aria del suo respiro solleticargli la nuca come una carezza – prima di inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe e prenderlo tra le labbra. È lento – è sempre lento e Ronan pensa che lo odia, che non ha mai odiato così tanto nessuno – all’inizio: si limita a sfiorare la punta con la lingua, a depositare baci lievi come fantasmi lungo l’asta, a stringere le dita intorno alla base e a muoverle a ritmo con le sue labbra.  
È lento fino a quando Ronan non lo insulta in un ringhio basso, gutturale e gli stringe le dita intorno ai capelli.  
\- Parrish – minaccia.  
Adam sorride, fiero e vittorioso, prima di prenderlo completamente in bocca e strappargli un singhiozzo strozzato.    
   
Solo dopo, stesi nel letto di Ronan, Adam gli racconta dell’università, del suo compagno di stanza e dei suoi colleghi che sono convinti che Ronan sia un santo – e un sogghigno che è un’arma di distruzione di massa si dipinge sulle labbra del proprietario dei Granai a quell’immagine -, dei lavori che deve fare. Adam racconta fino a quando non si addormenta quasi a metà di una frase, con la testa contro il suo cuscino e un braccio abbandonato sul petto di Ronan.  
Ronan lo guarda dormire: le palpebre gli accarezzano gli zigomi disegnando ombre nere che si confondono con quelle delle sue malcelate occhiaie, i capelli, più lunghi dell’ultima volta che si sono visti, gli accarezzano la nuca e il petto si solleva in respiri lenti e rilassati.  
Ronan gli scosta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte prima di voltarsi leggermente a guardare il soffitto.  
 _La crema_ , si dice, _devo sognare la crema._


End file.
